


Under a Sovereign Flag

by Tarlan



Category: Hawaii (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he doesn't show it, Sean realizes Chris is unsettled by the day's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Sovereign Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to _No Man is an Island_  
>  Written for smallfandomfest challenge prompt: Hawaii, Sean/Chris, tattoo.

With Joseph Dao under arrest for attempted murder, Sean returned to headquarters feeling mighty pleased with the day's work. He would leave all the political ramifications for the State department to deal with, let them sort out the rights and wrongs of whether Joseph Dao was a war criminal or not. All he knew was that Joseph Dao had attempted to kill a man right in front of his eyes and that was against the law in Hawaii.

Looking around he noticed the number of empty desks and realized he hadn't seen much of his co-detectives today but then that happened a lot when they were all out in the field with their respective crimes to solve. The problem was that he usually had a good idea of what the others were doing and what tasks they had been set. He thought Chris and Danny had been put on beach duty today as a punishment for chasing some perp through a plate glass store front. Sean could think of worse punishments than standing around on the beach all day watching the half-naked and beautiful, suntanned bodies on display while on the look out for drug pushers. In fact, he was tempted to annoy Harada just to get beach duty tomorrow. Certainly it would make a nicer pace after the headache of the last twenty-four hours.

"They still out on beach duty?" He asked no one in particular.

George Liwai laughed. "Where have you been all day, man? Gains and Edwards almost started a war."

Sean looked over in bemusement. "A war?"

"Yeah, took a chopper out to some island growing weed by the acre, and ended up having to flee under gunfire. Gains got left behind. Edwards spent most of the day with the State department trying to find a diplomatic means to bring him home."

"Which island?"

"Ha'akela."

"The old military base? That's so out of our jurisdiction I don't even think it belongs to the United States." Any amusement faded. "Where's Gains now?"

Liwai grinned. "He's okay. State department threatened to napalm their fields so they burned the crop and let him go. Murph should be landing outside any time now."

Sean nodded, offering up a token grin as some of the others laughed about Chris's bad day. He waited in the office with the others as the helicopter landed outside, his grin concealing his barely hidden relief when Chris entered the office looking tired but unharmed. Chris accepted the slaps on the back with good-nature though he seemed a little embarrassed at the attention, his eyes drifting towards Sean whenever he could find a suitable excuse.

Sean waited until the others drifted away and then went over, hitching one hip onto Chris's desk and smiling down at him.

"You okay?"

Chris leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head as if he hadn't a care in the world but Sean could see beneath the bravado to the shaken man at the core. Through no fault of his own he'd been left behind, surrounded by gunmen with no escape route.

"You want to get out of here?"

Chris smirked. "Nah. I'm good."

Sean gave him a half smile because Chris's eyes betrayed his true feelings. Checking his wristwatch, Sean realized that their shift ended soon and he could see Chris was determined to see it through to the end but, after that, Sean had a strong feeling that Chris would want his company. He nodded, dropping a hand on Chris's shoulder before moving back to his own desk. A few covert glances showed Chris logging into his PC to start his report, and Sean figured he had time to write up his own report on Joseph Dao before leaving too.

****

Only a single bedside light illuminated the upstairs window of Sean's house but Chris knew he would find a welcome here. He slid his key into the lock and went inside, closing the door behind him quietly before making his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He paused on the threshold, breath catching in his throat as it always did when he found Sean already asleep, stretched out on the wide bed and clad only in loose-fitting pajama bottoms.

The innocence of sleep stripped away some of the stress and laughter lines from the handsome face while the single light reflected back in a golden halo around sun-kissed blond hair. Carefully, Chris stripped out of his over-shirt and then pulled off his t-shirt. He kicked off his sneakers and finished undressing quickly, eager to slide onto the bed beside his lover.

Sean murmured in his sleep, his long, pale eyelashes flickering as he hovered on the edge of waking but Chris wanted him to stay asleep. He wanted to simply lay down beside him and watch him, feeling the warmth radiate from his body to chase away the clammy fear that still possessed him.

It was stupid and irrational. He'd been in gun battles before, but until today, he had always believed he had his partner watching his back.

Even though he knew it wasn't Danny's fault, at least not entirely, today he had been deserted, left alone and vulnerable in hostile territory as the helicopter lifted to safety with Danny on-board. Fortunately, Preston Tucker had turned out to be a good man despite the acres of marijuana growing on his island but the outcome could have been a lot worse if Tucker had been more interested in protecting his cash crop rather than his people. Instead, it had all ended well for everyone except for the drug pusher who had led them to Tucker's sovereign territory; Tucker was more than happy to extradite Kao back to Hawaii after he attempted a coup.

Sean blinked rapidly and stretched, his sleep-warmed body brushing up against Chris as he rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Chris's waist, drawing him in closer. Gentle, lazy kisses started at the tattoo on his shoulder, lips mouthing the intricate pattern that adorned his flesh before moving up his throat, teeth nibbling against his Adams Apple, making him swallow hard. He felt the smile against his skin before Sean shifted his attention higher to caress his cheek and temple before slowly lowering until Chris felt the press of soft lips against the edges of his own. A more insistent tongue pushed against his unresisting lips, parting them with ease until he was moaning into a deeper, more satisfying kiss. He clung on to Sean, entangling their legs and pressing up against every accessible inch of flesh, sighing in welcome submission as Sean rolled almost on top of him, pushing him down onto the mattress.

Strong fingers slipped between their taut bellies, pushing aside the soft pajamas, and Chris moaned anew as those clever fingers wrapped around both of their cocks, holding them tightly together as Sean stroked them both. Chris never tired of this sensation, of feeling Sean's cock hard against his own, precome smearing between them, adding to the smooth glide of hand on flesh until he was crying out, sobbing his relief and pleasure into Sean's open and gasping mouth.

Afterwards, as they lay boneless and sated with his head pillowed on Sean's shoulder, too relaxed to do more than kick off pajamas and swipe at the stickiness with damp washcloth, Chris heard a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Chris raised his head a fraction in mild disbelief but this was just like Sean to find some way to take part of the blame for Chris's abandonment on Ha'akela. He laid his head back down and focused on the steady rhythm of Sean's heart for a long time before answering, feeling the last traces of the cold fear that had gripped him on the island seep away within the security of Sean's embrace.

"You're always there for me." He tapped Sean's chest above his beating heart. "Here," and then reached up to tap Sean's forehead. "And here."

Sean tightened his arms around Chris in silent acceptance of his words, and Chris smiled when he realized that he was no longer abandoned and alone on foreign soil, handcuffed beneath a sovereign flag that wasn't his own.

Within Sean's embrace, he was home.

END


End file.
